L'ouragan Hermione
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Amour. Écrire sur une demande en mariage. Entre Hermione et Ron, les relations sont... houleuses. Passionnées.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Amour.  
Écrire sur une demande en mariage**

* * *

Ron Weasley avait tendance à être un peu ... balourd dès lors qu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments.

Hermione se mettait souvent en colère après lui, et marmonnait à propos de sa délicatesse d'hypogriffe.

Tout au long de leur amitié, il avait multiplié les paroles maladroites et les gaffes, comptant sur Harry pour l'aider à arranger les choses avec Hermione.

Hermione était intelligente. Jolie. Et surtout terrifiante. Il craignait ses colères et dès qu'elle lui lançait un de ses fameux regards, il préférait faire profil bas.

Petit à petit, l'amour s'était installé entre eux. ça ne serait jamais un amour romantique, ils étaient bien trop passionnés. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient disputés et les choses n'avaient jamais changé.

Quand Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait été pris dans l'euphorie ambiante et avait pris Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille avait répondu et il avait senti son cœur s'emballer.

Ils avaient commencé une relation. Sans Harry à côté d'eux pour les tempérer, ils passaient de la passion la plus brûlante à la plus froide des disputes.  
Pourtant, Ron faisait des efforts.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'Hermione voulait.

De temps en temps, il rentrait caché derrière un immense bouquet de fleurs et Hermione souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Mais parfois, il disait la parole de trop et elle s'énervait au quart de tour.

Les premiers mois, il était arrivé un soir complètement ivre chez Harry et lui avait dit qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'ouragan Hermione.  
Or... l'ouragan Hermione était passée voir Harry.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'aux réflexes du Survivant pour stopper les projectiles qu'elle lui avait lancé et à sa capacité à désamorcer les colères de la brunette.

Il avait dû s'excuser encore et encore. Ramper. La supplier.  
Au bout d'une semaine, leur relation avait repris. Cahin-caha.

Il avait pris conscience qu'il tenait à Hermione plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Cette brève crise l'avait fait réfléchir et il se promis de trouver une solution pour qu'ils puissent cohabiter en bonne harmonie.

Il passa du temps avec Harry, à lui demander conseil. Ginny, quand elle était là, riait et donnait ses propres conseils à son frère, lui assurant qu'Hermione ne voulait pas un clone du grand Harry Potter mais bel et bien lui, Ron Weasley.

Un soir, il quitta le travail bien plus tôt pour être sûr d'arriver avant Hermione. Il alluma la cheminée, prépara le repas, et s'installa, attendant la jeune fille.

Quand Hermione arriva, elle trouva Ron pensif, devant la cheminée.  
Sa gorge se serra et elle pensa immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, mais Ron se contenta d'un "Nous devons parler" laconique.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son cœur qui se serra. Elle s'y attendait, à cette discussion. La discussion annonçant une rupture. Ils n'arrivaient pas à vivre ensemble sans se disputer. Elle attendait beaucoup de Ron et lui ne voulait pas faire d'efforts.

Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre les paroles du jeune homme.  
Son teint avait viré à l'écarlate et il était juste en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour comme elle en avait rarement entendu.

Il s'excusa de sa maladresse, de son manque de délicatesse. Il lui assura qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Uniquement elle. Hermione Granger.

En larmes, elle lui sauta au cou et ils échangèrent un long baiser.  
Ron la conduisit ensuite à table et Hermione se mit à rire à travers ses larmes en voyant que Ron avait cuisiné pour elle.  
Il eut un léger sourire amusé et une fois Hermione calmée, ils mangèrent en parlant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient en complète harmonie.

Hermione s'excusa aussi d'être aussi entière et promis de faire plus de concessions.

Au moment du dessert, Ron s'agenouilla à côté d'Hermione. Après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres, il lui sourit.

\- Hermione, je sais que j'ai la délicatesse d'un hypogriffe et la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, et que je ne le serais peut être jamais. On se disputera certainement souvent. Mais on se réconciliera tout aussi souvent. Parce qu'on s'aime. Je t'aime.  
Hermione... Mon ouragan... épouse-moi.

Main sur la bouche, yeux pleins de larmes, Hermione ne put répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête frénétiquement, des étoiles pleins les yeux, définitivement amoureuse.


End file.
